


my nurse and my ruin

by alovelylight



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelylight/pseuds/alovelylight
Summary: “My cursed, beautiful witch,” she heard him murmur from beneath her, as if their story from the outside walls never strayed too far from their door.





	my nurse and my ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Never mentioning their actual names was an accidental-turned-deliberate choice.

He came back to her like some disgraced demigod, the blood in his beard a declaration and the brewing storm in his bones a tug of hell. She had fretted over him, like she was wont to do, but he was having none of her lamentations tonight.

“Let it be,” he whispered against the softness of her hand. “I can bear it.” The blue daylight of his eyes was darkening along with the night over their house, and she could tell he needed this, this burning of carnage against his skin. It was a blow to some of her personal defenses that this stinging hurt had sated parts of the vengeance inside him, but she could not prevent it no more than she could stop him from coursing the deep blue.

“You don't have to be bear it alone,” she said anyway, because such things bear repeating. “So used to being swept into storms. What am I going to do with you?”

He didn't answer her; instead, he surged ahead and conquered her mouth against his, and for a moment she was reminded of the young ardent lover he was back in the days of sunlit marble halls. She immediately vanquished the thought as she felt his arms come up to wrap around her. “I know I've been cruel to you lately,” he sighed, brushing kisses against her jaw. “Condemn me all you like.”

“We’re a bit past that now, don't you think,” she smirked. His blood was staining her neck, its metallic tang hitting her nostrils, but she found that she did not care. Nor did he; the spells of violent storm inside him had turned into desire, deliciously evident in the silent force of him as he swept her off her feet to carry her into their bed.

“You’re getting blood on my floor,” she playfully scolded. “Honestly, darling, where are your manners?”

He breathed out a gruff bark of laughter.

“Do not criticize me for the thing that you lack, too.” His hands grasped her thighs, leaving trails of his blood on the flesh there. She yanked her reddened nightgown over her hips, glimmering in the returning light of his eyes. “I knew you never gave one single fuck about propriety ever since I first saw you. You had all the bright beauty of the world entire, but all that wildness was forced beneath.”

“That wildness is here now, yours for the taking,” she grunted, rolling him onto his back so that she was straddling his war-sharpened hips. Taking care not to hurt him, she disrobed his bloody clothes despite the little twinges of pain that were almost endearingly boyish in nature. His fingers dug into her thighs, leaving behind moon marks of red.

“My cursed, beautiful witch,” she heard him murmur from beneath her, as if their story from the outside walls never strayed too far from their door. She shushed him with a wet, biting kiss, feeling him groan against her mouth, “Let me taste you, please.”

Deeming him worthy of the prize, she steadied herself on the headboard and positioned upon his mouth so that he can feel the nub of her cunt. She closed her eyes as his tongue lapped at her, rutting against the movements of the coursing waves of it, bracing her hands on the blood-stained planes of his chest and raking her nails against the expanse there. She was aware that she was bloodying him up like he was a scarred, world-weary painting, but all she could focus on at the moment was the fucking between her thighs and the heightening cries he was forcing out of her.

When she came with a shudder, he beamed up at her in that mischievous grin she adored so much. “I’ll ride you now,” she told him. “If you want my wildness so much, I'll give to you. Every naked inch of it." She revelled in his whimpers as her hands came to wrap around his length; it was one of the few instances where she truly felt powerful, like she really was a witch and magic was here.

He must've realized this, for he always let her take the lead in the bedroom. Moaning as she filled herself up with his cock, he thrust himself into the very core of her and she screamed. “Faster, darling!” she panted, and her hands smeared red as she tugged at his russet hair.

His obedience, which was no small feat in itself, splintered her world. She kissed him again with a force that would steal a storm’s breath; she was certain that their lips bled, the blood there mixing together in the deep midst of their fucking.

He then bit into her shoulder, leaving another red-stained mark on her body. Quickening his pace, pulling the heated tides around them, thrusting deep into her heat over and over, they seemed to have passed the land of men and came into a darkness of their own making. She liked it here. When the waves of his pace began to cease, he spent himself into her with a raspy moan.

She took his hand and put it between her legs, leaving him to massage the wetness there. His hands worked furiously at her cunt, and the texture of his sea-chapped fingers eventually found her release.

It took them a few long moments to gather themselves after, their limbs seeming to have seeped into the other like their blood had.

“I have to change the sheets first thing tomorrow,” she yawned, burying her head against his shoulder, “and you, God willing, are in need of medical care.”

“You are my nurse as well as my ruin,” he hummed, pressing a sleepy kiss into her hair. “But for now, let us go to sleep. We’ll allow ourselves that bit of peace in this hour, at least.”


End file.
